


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - It is only the beginning

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heroes path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers won : they saved the Earth from Loki's army.</p><p>And more bonds than intended had been created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - It is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes.

Thor and Loki were going back to Asgard. The new called Avengers followed them, wanting to salute their nordic mate and enjoy the view of this psychopath with a muzzle.

The two gods stood in front of the Avengers, Thor holding one of the two handles of the kind of glass box in which he had put the Tesseract.

Natasha bent toward Clint and murmured something in his ear, making him smile. Tony had his hands in the pockets of his jeans and his sun glasses on his eyes. Steve stood between him, his arms crossed on his chest, and Rachel, whom right hand was resting on her waist. Bruce was next to her.

Thor lift the box in which was the Tesseract, wanting Loki to grip the other handle, what he did.

Thor turned his look toward his new mates. He nodded gratefuly and, a second later, turned the handle he was holding.

An electric blue light exuded from the Tesseract, shone all around and covered the north gods. The blue light became a lightning and, with a sound of thunder and wind, flew up to the sky and disappeared in the clouds.

The Avengers exchanged polite and friendly looks.

Natasha went toward Rachel, smiled to her, and told her something that made the professor Summers laugh quietly. Clint walked to join them. Steve shook Tony's hand with a little smile, smile that Stark returned. The billionaire and Bruce said goodbye to Rachel, and left, the doctor Banner riding shotgun.

Steve was about to start up his bike when Rachel came near him. He looked at her, puzzled, embarassed and happy all at once.

When Natasha threw them a look over her shoulder, leaving with Barton, she saw them with their cellphone, probably exchanging their number. Rachel had to do it for Steve, since he barely knew how to save a phone number.

Romanoff smiled.


End file.
